Under Pressure
by Beast of Bird Fowl
Summary: Spock/OFC. Summary: Missouri Daniels had been on a grand path; she was the Captain of the U.S.S. Reliance. Well, until a past indiscretion caught up with her. Newly demoted and recently suspended she could think of only one thing to do, get so drunk she wouldn't be able to remember her own name.
1. Daniels With A Little Jack

**BoB-F: **Hey peoples! Like many of you I've begun a Star Trek story after being inspired by the recent films. I've spent the last week delevoping a working plot, though it's subject to change.

**Rath: **You're getting distracted by Pretty in Pink, aren't you?

**BoB-F:** No... *glances at the TV*

**Rath: **You need to finish explaining!

**BoB-F:** But...I love 80's movies! OH! Breakfast Club is coming on next! *settles in to watch the movie*

**Rath:** *sigh* Basically, this story in outlined up to chapter ten. And she will be consulting her older brother on any StarTrek related trivia she puts in the story. She has knowledge on Next Generation and Voyager but that gives her little help with these characters.

**BoB-F:** Can I have a trenchcoat?

**Rath: **No, you may not. Because you'll go around pretending to be Khan, and we don't want you breaking things...again.

**BoB-F: **And here I was being nice and not mentioning how HOT the new Trek boys are,I guess I'll address that issue in the next chapter.

**Rath: **First Dante now this? Maybe I'll start wearing a trenchcoat?

**BoB-F: **That would be...nice. Also, does anyone else think that Khan from WOK looks like a cross between a caveman and David Bowie? And if anyone can guess what this fic is named after I'll make sure Kirk gives you a hug, groping or no groping at your request ;) Review as well please!

** Chapter One: Daniels With a Little Jack**

Missouri had never been one for melodramatics but she was sure as hell giving into them now. Today had been the worst day of her entire twenty-eight years of life. Demotion, how the hell had that snuck up on her like that? Undoubtedly this was truly-

Thee. Worst. Day. Ever.

So, still clad in her smoothly pressed Star Fleet dress uniform she made her way to her favorite dive bar this side of the planet, The Last Name.

Her tasteful heels clicked audibly against the fake hardwood flooring of the dimly lit bar. The door swung shut behind her and the few people that were close by looked up from their drinks and conversations on reflex. She studiously ignored them, she was a woman on a mission after all and marched up to the counter, taking one of the empty seats for herself.

Her Mission: To get completely fucked up.

"Six shots of Jack; keep my tab open, it's going to be a long night." The bartender took the offered electronic card, the name Missouri Daniels stamped in raised lettering across the front. He entered the card into the system and gave it back.

As he lined the desired number of glasses atop the bar he took in the appearance of Ms. Daniels. She was young, but clearly old enough judging by the age on her card and the miniscule laugh lines branching off from the corners of her light brown eyes. He started filling the glasses to the brim, running the opening of the bottle in a straight line to treat the rest of the shots the same, marginally spilling some as he righted the bottle of Jack.

The song changed to some trashy euro beat excuse for music just as Missouri took hold of her first shot and slung the dark liquid to the back of her throat. As soon as the glass was back no the counter the next shot was up at her lips, it continued in that fashion until all the little glasses were sitting empty.

"You're going to be trashed before the hours up." The bartender warned, curiously wondering where the slight woman had gotten the constitution to slam shots like she had.

"Honey, I grew up sucking back Tennessee whiskey. Now, how's about you grab me a tall one and I'll sit here patiently like a good girl and when you get back maybe I'll show you my bad side." Missouri fluttered her eyelash in a flirtatious wink and grinned just as wickedly when a blush stole across the young muscled bartenders face. She brushed her thick brown locks over her shoulder in a casual manner when Young Guns decided to go grab a Budweiser Classic.

In his haste he had given her the bottle unopened and upon examining it for a brief moment she rested the lip of the bottle against the countertop and slammed her hand down. There was a clink and the lid rested lazily on the bar top between the two. With another devious wink Missouri walked away, taking a swing from the long neck and searching for someone to forget her worries with.

Spock was still unsure of the decision that Jim had made. He had wanted to celebrate with everyone and he declared that the only way to do that was to go to a bar. While Spock knew this statement to be untrue, the rest of his peers had agreed with the Captain. So he had accompanied them at both Jim and Nyota's pleas. He thought to the name of the establishment and couldn't reason why the owner had decided to call it 'The Last Name'. Several hours from now, when his shipmates were beyond reason he would understand it perfectly.

Spock looked aroun, Mr. Scott sat across from him, his fellow Kenser to his left. Uhura was off getting another round with Mr. Sulu, in his periphery he could see that Jim and Ms. Carol Marcus were dancing jovially. Dr. McCoy sat down at the table having just arrived.

Missouri had ditched her hat and stiff ass jacket, both were laying on the bar, and she had also unbuttoned her shirt to try to cool of. The amount of booze she had consumed had caused her to overheat. Her appearance was completely rumpled, but she didn't give a flying fuck, she had another glass of Jack in her hand and a tall dark and handsome rubbing up against her.

She laughed as he kissed down her neck, still swaying to the music. The sensation excited her and she pulled the man closer; she was sure he had introduced himself but hell if she knew what his name was. He pulled away, dipping her so her back arched, she laughed and her eyes met with a delicious looking backside. Missouri reached out unashamedly and gave it a squeeze, in the same instant she was brought back up into her sexy partner's arms and was kissed thoroughly.

"Honey, if you keep that up you're going to make me feel guilty for forgetting your name." Missouri kissed him again when he opened his mouth to explain it, but she really didn't want to be bothered with it. She detangled herself from him and quickly drained what was left in her glass. She was buzzing something nice at the moment but the depressing thought that brought her here kept reining her back in. Demotion. She'd worked so hard for her rank and had so easily thrown it in the trash.

"I'm going to get a refill." She whispered seductively in his ear, nipping as she walked away. Grinning in satisfaction she started for the bar, but was stopped half way there by a meaty hand grabbing hers.

"Hey baby, wanna keep me company?"He laughed with his friends; they were all just as drunk as Missouri was and she smiled charmingly at him. She didn't make him let go of her in a forceful manner, but she handed him her empty glass and he took it without question. Smiling still she sat in his lap, a bit surprised by the bulge pressing into her thigh. Missouri leaned in close, giving him a good view of her ample cleavage in the process.

"Look, I'm sure you're great and all, but I've got a sure thing right over there with a body like you wouldn't believe. My tip to you baby-doll is to hit the gym and try again." Missouri patted his chubby middle and made to get up, but her wrist was caught by the mans much larger hand. Sighing Missouri leaned in, reaching between his legs. He had anticipated her hand landing on his crotch, but was confused that it stopped on the lip of the chair. He tittered backwards making him nervous.

"I'm not interested. Now, you can either let it be, or end up with a cracked skull because I'm not below letting this chair go." She let it tip further back to emphasize her intentions.

"Yeah, okay…" He quickly said. Missouri smiled and set the chair back on all fours. With a wink to his friend she walked away, the smack talk was drowned out by the time she got to the bar.

"Can I get a shot of Jack and a long island iced tea?" She called to the woman preparing drinks, she mildly wondered where Young Guns had run off to. Missouri was tapped on the shoulder, thinking it was her rowdy dance partner she spun on the spot and jerked him flush against herself by his belt and pulled him by his neck to lead him to her lips; she stood on her tiptoes to meet him halfway.

She pressed further against him and nipped his bottom lip as she broke away. Opening her eyes Missouri was mildly surprised to see a Vulcan man standing before her looking like he had walked into a trap. It was the hair that gave him away, only a Vulcan could make a modified bowl cut look hot.

"Oh. Well, I can't say that was intended for you, but what's done is done. Was there something you needed or was being accosted what you were after?" Missouri grinned at the tall man; no wonder she had to rise up so high to kiss him she mused.

Spock had been listening to Uhura try to explain the correct pronunciation of an alien disease that Dr. McCoy kept getting wrong when he had been distracted by a possible confrontation. The woman didn't seem disturbed at first, going so far as to sit in his lap, but when she made to depart he had held her back. The woman seemed mildly annoyed and tipped the man in his seat. That was when Spock noticed the captain insignia on her parted lapels. Looking closer at her face he realized that this was the captain of the U.S.S. Reliance that had safely transported not only his father but many of the Vulcan race to New Vulcan.

Deciding he wouldn't be missed Spock stood from his seat and followed the young captain to the bar. He had merely wanted to express his gratitude and to question the progress of New Vulcan, but when he failed to gain her attention by calling her rank he resorted to lightly tapping her shoulder. The greeting he received was not what he had expected.

She had turned swiftly, elation on her face and then she had assaulted his person. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants and tugged his hips forward into hers, her free hand pressing against the skin of his neck to guide his head down. The intrusion however did not stop there. Her lips made contact with his, making his eyes still on her closed ones. He thought on his kisses with Nyota and how this was very unlike the gentleness that she displayed. He was unable to quell the tingling of neither his lips nor the brief pinch of pain when she finally parted from himself.

Spock didn't know how to respond and took a step back from the captain, he could already feel his ears burning.

"Oh. Well, I can't say that was intended for you, but what's done is done. Was there something you needed or was being accosted what you were after?" She didn't even have the decency to even pretend to be embarrassed. Spock knew right away that Jim and this woman were cut from the same cloth. In an attempt to regain his composure he cleared his throat.

"Being… accosted was not my intent, Captain. I merely wanted to express my gratitude for my fellow Vulcans. I recognized you from one of my father's transmissions." Spock clarified, still feeling highly awkward about their initial greeting, perhaps he shouldn't have approached her in an unprofessional setting. He missed the unpleasant look she made at the word Captain.

"You're welcome, but please, call me Missouri, I'm not on duty. What's your name?" She smiled pleasantly but turned around when her drinks were ready. She politely asked the man next to her to make room for him so they could sit and talk.

"My name is Spock." He shared and hesitantly sat down next to Captain Missouri Daniels. She tossed her shot back like Jim often did and kept a hand on the taller glass of dark liquid.

"So, how come you're not on New Vulcan?" She asked casually, turning in her seat to better converse with the alien man. She didn't have it in her to be embarrassed about laying a good one on him. Besides, he was looker and wasn't that a turn on.

"I am a member of Star Fleet, like yourself. I serve on the U.S.S. Enterprise as Commander and First Officer." He explained and observed the recognition come to her features.

"Well, I didn't realize I was going to meet a celebrity tonight. I'm glad I got a kiss out of it." Missouri winked and laughed at the less than amused look Spock was giving her at the attempt at flirtation.

"I'm joking, don't take it seriously." She patted his shoulder in a very Jim like manner and took a sip of her beverage.

"I would also like to inquire on the state of New Vulcan and the morale of its' people." Spock chose to ignore her previous comments.

"Everything is moving along smoothly. Structures and food cultivation is also going great. And while this all excites the people I know it must be heartbreaking to have lost everything." Perhaps she just realized who she was talking to because she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tushah nash-veh k'dular." She spoke in his language, surprising him. Spock nodded his acceptance at her words though it had been a strike in his chest and now he was at loss for something to say.

"Hey babe, you ready to get outta here?" The man that walked up behind them grabbed Capt. Daniels around the waist and hugged her close, burying his face in her neck and by the sound of it, sucking at the juncture there. Missouri squealed and apparently liked the attention; Spock took the opportunity to leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Captain." Spock kicked himself mentally for his word choice but didn't let it show. Missouri laughed and smiled, he couldn't be sure if it was his words or the other mans ministrations.

Spock returned to the table that his friends occupied, Nyota squeezed his knee under the table once he was seated, and in return he placed his much larger hand over hers. She smiled sweetly at him, asking him where he had gone. He answered her questions as he always did, but he never mentioned having kissed the young female captain. He reasoned it was because she didn't ask him directly, but he knew that he didn't want to upset Uhura, he had seen the aftermath of Jim's encounters with various women. And Captain Daniels was not who held his affections.

Missouri placed her hand in her dates back pocket, giving his ass a nice squeeze. They both grinned and Missouri dipped her free hand into her blazer, which had been on the bar the whole night; probably not a smart move on her part, but she was rather drunk. She produced a card, handed it to the bartender who swiped it quickly and gave it back. Missouri didn't bother with polite banter to the employee, she only wanted one thing and that was to take this nice piece of ass back to her apartment and unwrap him like it was her birthday. So without further incident she picked up her Star Fleet cap, placed it on his head, picked up her blazer and escorted him out by his perky ass.

"You are one handsy lady." The guy mused while kissing her neck. Missouri gave him another pinch to cement that statement. It didn't take long to lead him to her place, she had her code typed into the door before he could even look at it. Missouri shoved him inside, closing the door just as roughly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked on a breath, Missouri thought it was cute that he thought he had to ask. In answer she dropped her jacket, kicked off her sensible heels, and made a show of unzipping her skirt. It hit the floor with a rustle and he followed it with his eyes, and then made the path back up.

She had on nude almost transparent colored tights on and he knew they would be smooth to the touch. Her white button-up was stark white and rumpled at the bottom from being tucked into her skirt and it hid everything above mid-thigh. He swallowed hard as she approached, undoing the buttons at the same time.

By the time she stood in front of him she had one solitary button left, she looked up at him with a wicked little smile that made his pants all the tighter.

"Why don't you ask me again?" She suggested, flicking the lone little button that held together what seemed like everything. He could only obey, hoping that it wasn't a trick.

"You sure…you wanna do this?" He asked shakily.

Missouri popped the last button, allowing the shirt to part, exposing a fine line that ran from her cotton blue underwear, the flat plain of her stomach where her bellybutton made a miniscule dip, and all the way to the swell of her breasts that were covered- much to his dismay, by a nude colored bra.

"The real question is, can you handle me?" Missouri didn't have to wait, his hands and mouth were on her in and instant.


	2. First Time For Everything

**BoB-F: **Hey, y'all! This chapter is a wee bit late, but my new weekend job and math class is to blame.

**Rath: **You should hear her complain about all the fractions, it's enough to drive me up the wall. -_-

**BoB-F: **I can't help that I'm number dyslexic. I'm lucky that I know this is chapter two. It is chapter two…right?

**Rath: **Yes, it is. Maybe you should invest in a tutor?

**BoB-F: **I'm sure a certain Vulcan could tutor me *wicked little grin*

**Rath: **No…no, that's not allowed.

**BoB-F: **Why not? It was your suggestion, and I could use the extra help…

**Rath: **I'll help you!

**BoB-F: **With what? You were born-created in ancient Japan-style fantasy-wizard landia; you can't do algebra.

**Rath:** Maybe we could barter with your Instructor; I have a goat I need to sell.

**BoB-F: **Yeah, I think I'll just go with Spock… oh! Something I completely forgot last chapter; I don't own Star Trek, if I did… well, let's just say…actually, I'll leave that to your imaginations. Hope you like the chapter, please review! If you do I'll be sure to give you cookies!

**Chapter Two: First Time for Everything**

Missouri woke to the sound of her phone going off and a headache that was threatening to split her head wide open. The man next to her shifted away, presumably to get away from the disturbing noise. She took the opportunity to escape from the bed. The man she shared it with had been a snuggler, something she loathed greatly; being trapped by overly warm limbs and unable to use the bathroom made for little sleep on her part.

With her head still pounding and naked as the day she was born, she answered her phone. In hindsight, she should have looked at the display because after her initial hello an irritated exhale sounded from the other end. It was her mother.

"Missouri Daniels! How did you suppose you were going to hide this from me? Your brother said you were demoted a month ago!" She yelled, making Missouri feel like a 20th century gun had gone off inside her skull. Missouri knew better than to ask her mom to lower her voice, it would only make things worse. At least her mother had let it slip that it had been her brother- Washington that had ratted her out. She hadn't told a soul and her brother, Washington, was the only family member with her in Star Fleet. Yay, brain lag.

"Hey Mom, love you, too." Missouri knew being a smartass was an idiotic idea, but it always pissed her off that her mom only called when one of her siblings tipped her off about something _bad_ that she had done. Her mom huffed in anger. Feeling like her mother knew she was naked, Missouri moved to find some underwear.

"I can't believe you got into a fight with another Captain. What were you thinking?" Her voice was laced with all kinds of disappointment and it made Missouri feel guilty, which is what she was sure her Mom was going for. It was every mother's secret weapon against her children.

"I don't want to talk about this on the phone, mom. I'll come visit; I'm on suspension anyway." Missouri was going to murder Wash when she saw him- judging by the hitch in her Mother's breath he'd left out her three month suspension when he was tattling. Missouri slipped on a pair of green underwear and clipped her white bra behind her back; she didn't have time for a shower.

"Suspended too? Missouri, you're going to ruin your career, if you already haven't. You need to talk to your brothers and sisters; maybe they can talk some sense into you." Her mom breathed in deeply, truly upset by the news. Missouri rubbed her eyes in agitation and unfolded a pair of jeans from the open closet.

"Can I talk to Dad?" She asked, purposefully ignoring her mother's words. Her mom responded with a sharp _Fine_. Missouri took the small window of opportunity to slip her jeans over her hips and snag a white button-up off a hanger. She heard her Mom pass the phone with an angry '_Your daughter wants to speak with you'_ as she did up her shirt.

"Yeah?" Her father's gruff voice called, he'd obviously been enduring his wife's tirade until she'd finally decided to call; poor old man.

"Hey Dad. Sorry about the trouble." She said, smiling when he made a noncommittal grunt. That roughly translated to '_its fine, but I can't say it out loud because your Mother is hovering'._ Missouri found her boots sitting beside the closet door and pulled them on over her socked feet.

"I'm gonna come visit, is the highway down there fixed yet?" She asked, it was a safe topic and she was sure her dad was thankful for it.

"No, I doubt they'll have it done before winter. You'll have to detour into Chaplin to avoid the traffic. Your siblings are coming too, but I suppose your mother told you that already. Bring your bike and we'll all go for a ride." He sounded excited about the ride, at least as excited as the gruff old man could get. Missouri was excited about the ride as well; it was always thrilling when all of them rode through the old town, waving to everyone they knew and having lunch at the only diner that could seat all of them at one table.

"Alright, do you need anything brought down?" She asked, her eyes drifting over to her bed where the blond man still slept peacefully; lucky bastard. She could hear her parents exchanging words, and then her father's voice came back louder.

"Your mother wants you to bring that photo album, and why don't you pick me up some of those nice cigars I like?" He'd spoken the last part low, trying to escape hid wife's wrath; he didn't.

"Be careful; let us know when you think you'll get here." He said on a laugh; by the sounds of it her mom was attacking him with a towel.

"Will do, Dad. Tell mom I love her." Her dad gave her a muffled reply as he defended himself, then the line went silent. Missouri smiled briefly at the thought of her parents. They had their problems, but they loved each other. She pocketed her phone and turned to face her next challenge; get John Doe-Number-Whatever out of her apartment. She really should stop sleeping around because thinking up new ways to kick out her latest conquest was running low on the creativity. So she decided on an oldie, but goodie; to cook breakfast.

She went to her small kitchen; everything about her apartment was small except her bedroom closet. She washed the dirty skillet and set it on the lit burner so the excess water could evaporate. Dipping into the tiny fridge, she produced the half package of bacon she had yet to eat and the carton of eggs. Hearing the sizzle on the pan, Missouri laid as many strips of bacon in it as she could. She wiped her greasy hands off on the dish towel that hung just below her and then dug out one of the three forks she owned. It didn't do to keep a lot of things when she was off-planet so much.

"Hey, you up?" She called loudly into the bedroom, hoping to rouse the blond. She heard movement and a pained groan. Good, she thought, glad that she wasn't the only one sporting a hangover. She almost had the food cooked when he finally walked into the kitchen fully dressed. Guess he's ready to hit the bricks, fine by me, she mused with relief. He came up behind her when she turned back to tend to the scrambled eggs and hugged her, planting a lazy kiss on her cheek and resting his large hands firmly on her hips. If he thought he was getting a repeat of last night then he was sorely mistaken; bacon trumped sex every time. And besides, he hadn't been that good.

"That smells good." He murmured in a sleepy voice, it was obvious that he didn't remember her name, but that only made them even. The only names she ever cared to remember was family and crew.

"Grab a plate from over there." She gestured to the cupboard. He reluctantly released her and fetched two plates, setting them down next to her on the counter. She turned the stove off and scraped even portions onto each plate. She grabbed four pieces of bacon and left the rest for Blondie.

"Thanks." He said, grabbing what was left. She got an extra fork out and passed it to him.

"If you want something to drink, check the fridge." She already had a glass of milk for herself. He opened the fridge and dunked his head down to peer inside; he came back out with a bottle of beer. Her mother's scrutinizing eye came out in her at this choice of beverage, but said nothing. She ate quickly and downed the rest of her milk before heading to the bathroom. She hoped by the time she was done using the toilet, washing her hands and face, and brushing her teeth that he would be done eating.

When she exited the bathroom, she was pulling her hair into a tight French braid; it was a challenge considering the length and thickness of her brown locks. On her way back to the kitchen, she picked up her motorcycle helmet.

He was downing his second beer when she walked in.

"Time to go sweet heart." She said, gesturing to the door; she didn't bother to beat around the bush. He raised an eyebrow in return. To make her point she walked the distance and opened the door. He pursed his lips and stomped his way over.

"And here I thought you were a classic whore, my mistake." He growled, making sure to catch her eyes with his. Missouri smiled condescendingly at him.

"So sorry to disappoint." She slammed the door into place and threw the deadbolt; just encase he thought about retaliating. Yup, totally need to stop sleeping around she thought as she went around cleaning up the mess from breakfast. She looked at the clock; it was still early, but she needed to head over to Star Fleet to let them know she was heading out to her parents' place.

Picking up her helmet again, she snatched her keys from the counter and made sure she had her I.D. and bank card. Satisfied, she opened her door and locked up. Turning around, she was surprised to find two men in Star Fleet uniforms standing on the sidewalk just outside her apartment. She recognized them both.

"Ms. Daniels?" The slightly shorter, blond man asked, blue eyes assessing her, and a file- presumably hers, under his arm.

"That's me." She confirmed, twirling her keys around her fingers. The taller man was the Vulcan she made out with the day of her demotion, and the very same man she'd had classes with back at the academy. And now that she saw him in uniform, the conversation they had came tumbling back into her head. She gave herself a mental pat on the back at the recollection of her correct pronunciation of Vulcan while three sheets to the wind.

The other man was Jim Kirk- little Jim Kirk from Iowa- the same young man that had saved Earth, twice. She still couldn't believe he was a Captain, though that could just be her being biased. A raised eyebrow from the Vulcan warned her he was going to pose a question.

"I am confused, are you not the Captain of the Star Ship Reliance?" His eyebrow stayed quirked as he awaited her answer. Jim hadn't given much information regarding the situation.

"Former Captain; I've been demoted. Was there something you needed?" Missouri tried to seem nonchalant about the question, but the subject was still raw for it to have been convincing. Kirk appeared a bit confused and had on his concentrating face.

"So you _are_ Commander Daniels, then?" Kirk asked again, glancing to the file that he had switched to his palm. She noticed that he still wasn't married by the lack of ring on his hand.

"I believe we already covered that question, Kirk. Walk with me; I've got places to be." Missouri moved past the two men and motioned for them to follow. They didn't hesitate.

"Have me met before?" Kirk asked suddenly, unable to see her smirk, but plenty able to see her heart-shaped ass in those jeans.

"Of course, you wouldn't forget the _first time _we met, would you, Jim?" She let her words hang in the air a moment. "But you never explained why you're here."

"We want to recruit you to the Enterprise." Kirk said quickly, his voice confident. His words had Missouri turning to face them with a look of unconvinced confusion coupled with pinched eyebrows coupled with narrowed eyes.

"What?" It seemed like the only appropriate word to express herself.

"We want you to be part of our crew." He explained a little further, tucking his shoulder in to avoid getting bumped by the people milling about on the sidewalk around them. Spock was allowing Jim to take the lead, as he was calculating Ms. Daniels reaction; most people he, mused would have jumped at the opportunity they were presenting.

"Why?" Was her next one word question, it seemed a little too good to be true that these two to show up on her door step, pedaling a little dream come true. She had even been giving the thought of resigning a work out, but she honestly had no idea what she'd do if she quit Star Fleet.

"Before Admiral Pike died he planned to appeal your suspension and appoint you to the Enterprise. After what happened, I can honestly say it would be ideal to have another person with our current Chief's abilities. We plan on following Pike's lead, if you'll agree." Kirk seemed a bit pained yet proud while he spoke of the Admiral, but Missouri could relate; the old bastard had been the one that pushed her into pursuing captaincy. She owed her career to him, what was left of it, anyway.

No one said anything for a long while, Missouri trying to come to a decision and the men waiting patiently for her reply. Finally, with a sigh, Missouri gave up the charade.

"Alright, but I wouldn't hold your breath on getting my suspension lifted." She was being truthful, they'd been adamant in her punishment. Kirk broke into a grin that made him look younger and Missouri couldn't help but smirk back.

"Just leave that to us, Commander. We'll keep in touch, Spock you ready?" Jim slapped Spock on the shoulder, making the action audible. Just when they were saying their goodbyes, Missouri realized that she may need to apologize to the Vulcan.

"Commander Spock." The two men stopped and resumed their positions. "This may be a little late, but I owe you an apology. I displayed unbecoming and unwelcome behavior toward you, and I'm sorry if my actions have or will cause you any problems." She was being sincere, and she often never apologized, but she would possibly be part of the Enterprise's crew and awkward beginnings should be avoided. Kirk was the one sporting the raised eyebrow this time.

"Apology accepted, Commander, thought it was unnecessary." Spock inclined his head toward her, while Jim threw disbelieving looks at the two.

"This I've got to hear." Jim said excitedly, not missing the eye roll from Daniels. He looked expectantly at Spock; someone needed to explain this development.

"Oh, almost forgot. I'm heading out to Iowa to visit the family, so if you have any news, that's where I'll be." She told, not wanting them thinking she went AWOL on them if they came looking. A peculiar look came over Jim's face.

"Daniels… as in Missouri Daniels…" Kirk flipped the file in his hand open again, skimming over the first page, what he found made his face pale out; he raised his eyes to Missouri's wicked smile.

"Did you finally remember?" She taunted, practically giddy at the look of both horror and disbelief on Jim's face. Spock was beyond curious.

"I am assuming you have recalled something unsettling, Jim?" Spock posed, rather amused to see the Captain out of sorts in the presence of a woman. Perhaps he has met, or more likely, been reacquainted with his match.

"Don't try to change the subject, Spock. What'd she do, molest you?" The prolonged silence gave way to Jim's disbelief. "No…" Was his incredulous exclaim, but he was quickly put out by their lack of embarrassment.

"Don't get jealous now, Jim." Missouri mocked, flicking her keys around her finger again. Kirk narrowed his eyes at the brunette woman. He'd hoped to keep the conversation well away from this particular topic. But now that it was staring him in the face he would try to turn the tables.

"Spock, this is the woman responsible for all my promiscuity." He could only hope this didn't backfire on him. Spock's notoriously raised eyebrow told them the information had went over his head.

"I do not believe I understand why Ms. Daniels is responsible for your relentless female endeavors Jim." Spock had an idea, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to ruffle the Captain's feathers.

"Relentless, that's a strong word choice. I hope you've been treating the females of the universe as well as I treated you, Jim." Missouri teased; true mirth crinkled the corners of her eyes as she attempted to not laugh. She couldn't fight off the teeth-showing smile, though. Jim opened his mouth to retort, but Spock was on his toes today.

"Are you implying that Ms. Daniels was you first sexual encounter?" Spock's stoic expression almost cracked at Jim's gapped-mouth silence. Jim Kirk was _never _silent. Missouri was less composed and started laughing, trying to hide the noise behind her hand. It didn't help.

"Yeah, she was." Jim didn't meet either of their eyes, he did have the dignity to not blush, however, and was just glad that Bones wasn't here; he'd never live it down.

"Ooh, shit man…That was too funny." Missouri was wiping at her eyes where tears of mirth had gathered, keys clinking as she moved her hands. Spock had a new air of cockiness about him and he felt his previous assessment of Ms. Daniels being cut from the same cloth as Jim was accurate.

"Well, as fun as this had been boys, I need to get outta here. I'm burning daylight." Missouri smiled; the first one she felt actually came from a place of happiness in months. They said their goodbyes, Spock by an incline of his head and Jim by shooting her a look that warned her not to spread rumors about him; Missouri only winked in reply.

"I guess we need to get started on her appeal." Jim muttered, perhaps with a few misgivings. Surely, she wouldn't tell anyone the details of their first encounter. Surely not.

"I believe we should start by reviewing why she was suspended in the first place." Spock replied, giving Jim some reprieve from being playfully ridiculed.

Missouri was still smiling as she pulled her phone from her pocket; she needed to get hold of a shuttle that could get her as close to her home as possible. She went through her contacts quickly as she made her way to the storage complex not a block away. After three rings an automated voice came over the line. She placed her criteria and just as the voice was telling her the different options available, Missouri reached the building. The double doors slid open as she stepped in front of them, allowing her entrance. She briskly walked across the small vestibule and waited in line at the counter.

Listening to the voice attentively, she selected option three, a flight at eleven hundred hours, which gave her roughly two or so hours to get everything settled before she headed out.

Just as she confirmed and prepaid for her flight and additional cargo, it was her turn at the polished desk. A young man with an easy smile greeted her and Missouri smiled back, though it had less luster than usual as she reminded herself of the words she had thought not hours before.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" He asked, a glance at his nametag revealed his named was Kelley. His parents must be a riot, she thought sarcastically.

"Well, Kelley, I need to get into my storage pod." The kid didn't even blink at the light tease and Missouri found a smidge of respect for the guy.

"Can you state your name and present your I.D.?" He asked and motioned to the card reader and microphone combo on the counter facing her. She placed her mini keychain I.D. in front of the reader and watched as her picture and information was displayed, then she stated her name. The machine beeped and what had been a steel gray boarder flashed green, signaling she was indeed the owner of storage pod 5130716B. Kelley's stoic expression turned into a smile as if programmed that way.

"If you'll follow me to the lift." Missouri followed him and he nodded to the attendant as they stepped in. The doors closed and he used one of the several keycards to get them to the section that Missouri's pod was at.

She was tempted to say something that would get a rise out of Kelley, but she decided against it and instead walked out of the lift with him. He was quick to show her to the pod and using her mini I.D., it unlocked. Shoving the door up revealed what she was after, her motorcycle. Well, not just any motorcycle. It was a classic 1965 Harley Davidson Pan Head that she and her Father had rebuilt. Kelley looked like he was developing a hard-on just looking at it.

"Care to hold the lift?" She asked as she popped the kick stand up and released the hand brake to roll it into the wide hallway. Kelley was nice enough to close her pod back up. She pushed the bike to the lift, but stopped when Kelley looked a bit nervous.

"It was weighed before it was put in there. How do you think it got in there in the first place, magic?" She refrained from rolling her eyes and pushed the heavy bike onto the lift. Kelley took them back to the lobby.

"Thanks for being a doll." She called to him as he took up residence behind the counter. Missouri ignored the stares, but couldn't fight the smug grin from claiming her lips. Once she got the Pan Head outside, she swung her leg over and mounted it. She easily brought the bike to life and the brutal noise startled the people around her. Unapologetic, she pulled out into traffic and hit the gas. Destination: Start Fleet Headquarters.


End file.
